1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus suitable for burning different classes of waste fuels by selectably injecting a waste fuel to be burned and an accelerator fuel into a flare system for the purpose of enhancing combustion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-contained, self-erecting burner system selectably optimized for burning different classes of waste fuels using an integrated burner system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flare systems are commonly used to burn waste flammable fluids such as oilfield drilling pit contents, fluids from pipeline depressurization blowdowns, and waste chemical streams. Commonly used flare systems are optimized for a particular class of fluids or even a specific fluid. In order to produce optimal burning so that the flare is both smokeless and complete combustion occurs, previous flare stacks have been provided with a capability of injecting a single type of gaseous phase into the flow stream of liquid being burned, along with the air stream normally fed to the flare to aid combustion. However, these flare stacks generally do not adapt well to a broad spectrum of flammable liquid properties. If a flare stack works well for lighter, more volatile fluids, it typically will be inadequate for a more viscous fluid or a less volatile fluid. If a fluid that has a low heating value is used with a flare system that has been designed for a high heating value fluid, the flare performance generally will be unsatisfactory.
Another difficulty with the currently available flare systems is the need for extraneous equipment to erect and run the flare system.
A need exists for a flare system that can be adapted readily to various liquids with wide variations in their characteristic properties. Additionally, a need exists for a flare system that is completely self-contained and does not require separate handling and erection equipment.